Cell-X (SSJJ)
Cell-x (セル-X, Seru-X) is Bio-Android created by the Time Breakers in order to take over the follow of time. He was sent to prevent the birth of Korin, but was inevitably stopped by the joint efforts of Goku, the Time Patrol, and Piccolo. Biography He is a clone of Cell, the Bio-Android. He was sent to the past of 50 Before Age to prevent the birth of Korin and to stop Goku from gaining the Divine Water. He is power far exceeds Super Perfect Cell's in his base form. His DNA consists of Demon, Devil, and Majin; as well several DNA parts of Cell excluding the Saiyan, and Frieza parts which were given to Miira. Forms Cell-X Junior In his first form, he resembles a normal Cell Junior, but he is a spikier head, dark green body, and have yellow eyes with glowing red pupils. Even in this form, he is far stronger than Cell in his Super Perfect form. Cell-X Overloaded Upon absorbing Mira and Towa, he transformed into a full-sized clone version of Cell. He sported a demonic look and has become much larger, with his kneecap equaled to the size of Goku. He also gains two yellows horns, and his head pieces stretch out like horns. Cell-X Monster After Absorbing the Supreme Kai of Time, He gains a Spider-Like form. His feet become like Imperfect Cell's feet, and he gains two extra lower limbs. His pupils disappear and a left with orange blank eyes. Paradox Cell-X Paradox Cell-X is the final form of Cell-X, taken after the Time Patrol attempted to prevent Cell-X's creation, but caused the current Cell-X to shift into a Paradox form of himself. In it, he shrinks to the size of Cell, loses his extra limbs, and his skin turns from Green to blue like a Cell Junior. He gains two horns, spikes on his torso, and his eyes turned to an aquamarine colour. Paradox Cell-X was created as Cell-X used the Shenron of Time to use the attempted paradox as an upgrade, by created a duplicate Outside of time and use all his memories, and doubling his power level. Techniques *Ki Blast *Flight - Cell-X can fly using ki in his first, and second form, but loses the ability due to weight of his Monster form. *Kamehameha - He was able to use them form, but favoured Masenko over this, and the Galick Gun. *Instant Transmission *Galick Gun - Same as Kamehameha *Absorption *Mimicry *Magic - Cell-X is beginner practitioner in Magic, and is not as strong as Towa however after absorbing her, and becoming his Overloaded form; Cell-X was able to use a master level of Magic. **Dark Magic **Time Breaker mind control - Unlike his creator; Cell-X mind control wasn't as strong, but was able to construct a gem using the Time Breaker's insignia as a minds as mind control. This form wasn't perfect, and easily broken. All though this isn't magic technique, it's effects are enhanced by Cell-X's rookie level magic. *Special Beam Cannon - Mimicked from Piccolo *Masenko - Mimicked from Gohan, and later adopted as his signature move. **Full Powered Masenko **Super Masenko - A more powerful version used by Cell-X. **Arcane Masenko - Unlike a regular Masenko, this Masenko fires a beam wave of Magic instead of Ki energy. It slightly stronger than Super Masenko. ***Monstrous Masenko - While in his Mosnter form, he was able to fire a Supercharged Arcane Masenko from his mouth, and was able to glass the area around him. This was Cell-X final attack before being erased by Piccolo, and replaced by his Paradox entity counterpart. **Ultimate Masenko *Destructo Disk - Mimicked from Krillin, and later adopted as his signature move **Death Saucer - Mimicked from Frieza **Arcane Destructo Disk - A disc of Magical energy instead of Ki Based energy. *Supernova - Mimicked from Dial *Death Beam - He mimicked this technique from Dial *Regeneration - As he possesses both Majin, and Namekian DNA he regenerate his entire body. Trivia *He is the only character to have been erased and replaced with an alter version. Category:Canon Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Bio-Android Category:Clones Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Magic User Category:Temporary Characters Category Category:Characters